1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to signal apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved roadway alert apparatus wherein the same effects alert of vehicles positioned where view is obstructed for alerting of a vehicle of an opposing vehicle's presence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various alert apparatus and signaling devices have been utilized in the prior art. Further, the use of photo-cell devices have been utilized in the prior art to alert operators of vehicles of relative vehicle positioning. Such apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,997 to Barkley, et al. wherein a photo-electric device is arranged for indication of positioning of a vehicle relative to a wall and the like upon the vehicle interposing a vehicle portion within a photo-cell signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,208 to Logan, Jr. et al. sets forth an emergency exit sign utilizing a brightness monitor with a photo-cell means for detecting an EL lamp combination with a pilot light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,248 to Silverman sets forth a safety switch light fence for effecting signaling device to actuate when an object is sensed within a predetermined area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,351 to Shigeta, et al. wherein a photo-cell organization is utilized in traffic intersection situations to monitor various signal devices as required.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,685 to Loomer presents a photo-electric sensing apparatus for pallet storage devices, where one sensor functions to sense the location of a stored pallet after a vehicle has been positioned under the stored pallet, as an example of utilizing photo-cells for vehicle positioning indication.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved roadway alert apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.